The present invention relates to a cassette device for automatic medicine packaging apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cassette device for automatic medicine packaging apparatus that includes a partitioning member that prevents damage of tablets during dispensing of the tablets.
An automatic medicine packaging apparatus has been widely used to continuously package medicines per dose. The medicines are selected from multiple cassettes that contain different tablets or capsules.
A cassette device for such an automatic medicine packaging apparatus includes a cassette main body that contains medicines of various size and shape, a dispensing block that is rotatably received in the cassette main body and separates and discharges medicine, a cassette base that supports the cassette main body and encloses a motor that rotates the dispensing block, and a partition member that is installed in the cassette main body and makes the dispensing block dispense predetermined amount of medicine.
A plurality of feeding grooves are provided on the outer peripheral surface of the dispensing block, and the tablets contained in the cassette main body are discharged out of the cassette through these feeding grooves. The partitioning member is required to block the feeding groove so that only predetermined amount of tablets is dispensed.
Japan Laid-Open Patent Publication No. (Hei)9-266,940 discloses a partitioning member that is made by bending metal plate. This prior art partitioning member is formed by bending part of partitioning member body substantially perpendicularly. A through hole is formed on one side of the partitioning member body. A fastener is inserted into this through hole and fastened so that the partitioning member is fixed to the cassette main body. While this partitioning member is easy to manufacture and can partition tablets well, it has disadvantages to scratch surface of tablets or to break edges of tables when the partitioning member climbs over superposed tablets which have thin edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,309 discloses a partitioning member that includes comb-shaped partitioning portion. The comb-shaped partitioning member is integrally formed with synthetic resin. A through hole is provided on one side of the body of the partitioning member, into which a fastener is inserted to fix the partitioning member to the cassette main body. While the comb-shaped partitioning portion does not damage tablets even though it climbs over superposed tablets, it has disadvantages that elaborate manufacturing process is required to injection mold the many thin teeth of the comb, and the teeth are prone to deformation or fracture by tablets. When the teeth are deformed or broken, and as a result the gaps between adjacent teeth become not constant, the partitioning is not performed properly and tablets that are more than the predetermined amount may be dispensed.
A partitioning member that can precisely partition tablets, prevent damage or fracture of tablets, and also prevent deformation or fracture of itself has long been in need.